


Swings and roundabouts

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Series: Cormoran the (Younger) Giant [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: "Ted winced inwardly. He knew deep in his soul that his sister loved Cormoran and Lucy, but it was painful for him to think that if she truly loved them more than anything or anyone else in the world wouldn’t she be here? Wouldn’t she be the one to dry Lucy’s tears after a nightmare or talk to Cormoran about girls."Ted picks Cormoran up early from school after he gets in a fight with another boy.





	Swings and roundabouts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I wrote and barely edited so apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> This is my very quick foray into Strike's childhood. Considering the disruptive and upsetting childhood he had it doesn't seem too far fetched to me that he'd be a bit of a handful for Uncle Ted and Aunt Joan.
> 
> Also, apologies for any inaccuracies - sadly my Strike books are in another country so a re-read to refresh my brain before Lethal White (AHHHH, SO CLOSE) is out of the question.

“This can’t go on Cormoran.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“You could have broken his nose.” Ted gripped the steering wheel tightly as he remembered what Joan had told him about keeping his voice low.

“I know. I’m sorry, really I am.” Cormoran half shouted. He wasn’t, Ted could tell. An earnest Cormoran was a quiet one.

“What am I meant to tell Joan? You break her heart when you get like this you know.”

“I know.” This 'I know' was quieter than the last. He’d tell his Uncle Ted he was sorry but he was only sorry that he’d caused him and Aunt Joan trouble. He didn’t regret hitting any of the boys in his class or any of the boys in their village because they always deserved it. They’d say something mean about his mum or another’s and if twelve year old Cormoran had learned anything in his life it was that bad people deserved to be punished. He also knew that they very often weren’t punished, so if he could help the hand of fate along he would.

“She baked a nice cake today you know. Got herself excited thinking that if you liked it she’d bake it for your birthday.” Ted thought of the grey hairs appearing on his wife’s head and felt a pang of guilt.

“I’m sorry.” Cormoran was staring straight ahead with a sulky expression.

“Stop saying you’re sorry.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted me to say.”

Ted turned to look at Cormoran and sighed. 

“I love you and Lucy as if you were my own.”

“I know.” Did he? That thought plagued Ted some nights.

“Sometimes, Cormoran, I think you don’t.”

Ted watched Cormoran’s brow furrow and saw his eyes move to Ted’s knees.

“Don’t you want to be here? All these fights you keep getting in. And last month you nearly scared Lucy to death climbing in through the window in the middle of the night. You still won’t say where you were, I’ve asked all your friend’s parents and they were all tucked up in bed so don’t try telling me that…” Ted took a breath. They got nowhere when they fought. Remember what Joan told you.

“I just went for a walk, I told Aunt Joan.”

“And this had to be at 4am?”

“I wanted to talk to mum. I walked down to the telephone box by the pub” It was mumbled, as if Cormoran was embarrassed and Ted’s heart clenched.

“You spoke to her the weekend before that.”

“Yeah but you heard her.” Cormoran looked down at his scraped knuckles and Ted noticed he was rubbing at the cuts. He turned and took his hand.

“She’ll be alright Corm. You’ll see her in two weeks, that’s no time at all.”

“Anything could happen in two weeks.” 

Ted wished sometimes that Cormoran wasn’t so old for his age. He and Joan could never hide anything from him, he knew all of their worries and shouldered them with his own.

“I want to be with mum. We could all live here together, she’d like that. It’d be good for her.” Cormoran turned and looked at him with a hard stare that Ted knew from the mirror.

“I know lad, I know. But she… she just needs some time and then you and Lucy can go back to her.” Cormoran’s shoulders slumped at Ted’s words. St Mawes was a home, however fleetingly. London was a drug den or a shelter or a flat belonging to a boyfriend that hated kids. He’d still pick it over St Mawes every time because London was also his mum.

“She loves me.” He said, as if he was testing a theory.

“She does, more than anything in this world.” Ted winced inwardly. He knew deep in his soul that his sister loved Cormoran and Lucy, but it was painful for him to think that if she truly loved them more than anything or anyone else in the world wouldn’t she be here? Wouldn’t she be the one to dry Lucy’s tears after a nightmare or talk to Cormoran about girls. 

“I know all this moving about is hard on you and Lucy and I know that you don’t mean to hurt people, but this acting out has to stop Cormoran. Teachers already ask enough questions about you and Lucy disappearing and reappearing, if you keep getting into trouble they’ll start asking more and that won’t end well.”

“I’m sorry.” This one didn’t sound as empty as usual and Ted took his victories where he could these days.

“I know Lad. I know some of the boys at school say things about your mum and that Rokeby, but you can tell me, next time, when someone says something. I know ignoring them doesn’t feel as good as hitting them, believe me, but next time just come home and tell me, okay?”

“Yeah.” Ted sighed, knowing it would probably take time before his advice was put into practise.

“Your aunt holds me together. Everyone needs someone like that, even you Cormoran. I know your… I know you can’t always turn to your mum and I know that hurts, but I thought I could be that person. Or your Aunt Joan or even Lucy, as much as you two argue.”

“You are.” And suddenly Ted found himself with unruly curls scratching his face as Cormoran put his head on his shoulder and took a shuddering breath. It was always the way with Cormoran, you’d chip away without even scratching the surface and suddenly you’d fall right though the ice. Ted shut his eyes and thought of his sister and tried not to wonder which of them had dried more of Cormoran’s tears. He took Cormoran’s hand in his and inspected his knuckles. 

“Come on, let’s get these cuts cleaned up before your aunt notices.”

“You have to tell her, she’ll hear from Mrs Webb and Andy’s sister has probably already told Lucy.” 

“She will and you’re probably right. But Lucy won’t be home yet and we’ve got some cake to eat first.” 

Swings and roundabouts, Ted thought to himself. Swings and roundabouts.


End file.
